comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mongul (Earth-RSR II)
Across the galaxy, the name of an intergalactic conqueror echoes. Every world he has encountered vanished, and the next day, the planet's nothing but a collection of floating stones scattered throughout space. Legends of this conqueror still exist across the galactic community, even legendary civilizations fear him. His machine, the Warworld, is known to be the destroyer of worlds, and tributes are paid to the master of this machine to resist getting their homeworld destroyed. This conqueror is responsible for the lost of trillions of lives across the universe, and his name, is Mongul. A fierce warrior hailing from an alien race, name swept in time, Mongul lived a hard life with his younger sister, Mongal. And when they grew up to become vicious mighty warriors, living under the planet's red sun, everything changed. Hordes of raging creatures descend from the sky, no might of his race can resist the creatures' wrath, even though they're extremely strong. Mongul and Mongal however, had a solution to this. He's not just a warrior, but also a creator. The creator of a planetary sized war machine named the Warworld, where he kept the spoils of his past journeys. He used this machine to drive off the invaders. But before he can even go back to his homeworld, it's destroyed. Enraged, he then found who did this. Zonuz, the leader (Yuga Khan) of the New Gods of Apokolips was responsible for this. He initially considered him to be nothing but a worthless lifeform with pointless rage. But when the Warworld managed to vanquish the forces that ravaged his planet, the Yuga Khan then offered the two mighty beings a position in their kingdom, in the hellish world of Apokolips. Seeing no other choice, the two accepted, but Mongul's the one who got most of the benefits. He became an ally to them, and slowly, part of them. He was tasked in destroying worlds that contain races that're considered threat to the Apokoliptians. He has very few failures, but one planet destruction changed the course of history. With the assistance of the planet's supercomputer and sentient AI, as well as former Coluan scientist, Brainiac, he destroyed the planet Krypton. He succeeded in destroying it, but the inhabitants of Krypton lived on in their worldship, Saviour. The ship then crashed on the human world of Earth, in 1908, and only one of them survived the trip, as a baby. Years later, when the New Gods realized of the existence of a large quantity of the blood of a Celestial, and saw them to be beneficial to them, Zonuz sent Mongul (his sister left behind) to retrieve the "Imulsion" and get back with his Warworld filled with the Celestial's blood. For three days, he collected the Imulsion on Earth, while also leaving its inhabitants confused of the reducing amount of Imulsion. But at the third day, which was his last, he was encountered by the last Kryptonian who survived the exodus from the planet he destroyed, as well as the rest of Earth's heroes during a battle in Nairobi, which decides the course of the Third Great War. Conflicted, Mongul engaged in a battle with "Superman", and defeated him, only to be swarmed by the heroes of Earth. The battle itself was also caused when Mongul decided to destroy Earth using his Warworld, seeing that it's a disturbance in the universe. Mongul was then driven away from Earth, while the war itself ended. But his mission was successful. Eson's blood is in his possession. And after giving it to Zonuz, large things have been brewing since then, and Mongul's waiting for miracles to happen... until now. Biography The Conquerors of the Red Suns The true exact origin of Mongul and his sister was unknown. But, all they said about their homeworld would always be true. They're the last of their kind, anyway. The race Mongul came from was known to be a brutal, space-faring, power-hungry race. Nearly all of them who were strong enough to at least take a city by themselves took the job as a conqueror. Forcing many other worlds to submit to their own will. Their conquerors would later be united under one banner named the "Conqueror of the Red Suns", a title Mongul would gain himself, but he's the only Conqueror of the Red Suns left, along with his sister. With the new banner, the planet's area expanded greatly. This species also created many machines of war, under their red sun. And unlike their fellow red sun species, the Kryptonians, Mongul's race naturally possessed superhuman powers, similar to the aforementioned species. Mongul was born mileniums from Kal-El's arrival on Earth. But, the time-swept nature of his species, as well as the fact that his mind's more focused on conquering even more worlds and working with his only family left, Mongal, his memories faded. Of course, Mongul and his sister took the same paths. Attempting to be conquerors, they failed misearably at their first test, however. But, the duo never gave up, and trained extensively, for 130 years (in his species, that's a short amount of time). Unexpectedly, Mongul got a position even seemingly rivaling those of a conqueror, a warlord. As a warlord, Mongul had the authority to command raids on several worlds. His sister on the other hand, only became his assistant, but a conqueror as well in the future, falling under his command. In the process, Mongul gained many resources and sufficient technology to build his own war machine. However, his war machine plans were the biggest among all plans of war machines in the planet. He planned on building a planet-sized war machine, capable of leveling... planets with their massive amount of weapons. He of course, weren't able to do it by himself. Luckily, Mongal, who's the smarter one in tech, entered the project with several other members of the race. In three milleniums, the "Warworld" was finished. Demonstrating Warworld's might, he managed to actually turn it into a personal planet of his, integrating several other alien lifeforms judged to be "worthy" of living inside it. Zonuz's Service Apparently, Mongul's actions with the Warworld attracted the attention of the New Gods of Apokolips. Their leader, Zonuz, recognized how powerful his race is. Although the New Gods are mightier than them, Mongul's race had the potential to destroy them using their powerful war machines and their raw strength. Zonuz did know he's stronger than most of them, but decided to destroy them, anyway. Zonuz also saw that his race was an insult to them. More specifically, an insult to how powerful they are. The Apokoliptians thought that they're the strongest and most fearsome race in the universe, and having the said yellow-skinned race existing in the universe wasn't the best idea The Presence got. A week later, when Mongul was simply sitting on his throne in Warworld, overseeing how he turned the war machine into a "safe heaven" to "those in need". But, when he came back on his planet to see his sister, legions of super-powered Parademons descended from the skies, from the Apokoliptians' fleet, which blocked the entire planet's communication systems, rendering them defenseless. Mongul witnessed his people being killed, and was shocked that they're apparently attacked by yet another race stronger than them. He never knew that such race existed. His species themselves knew nothing of the New Gods. In a last ditch to ensure their survival, Mongul and his sister led them to his Warworld, but before they all can reach the Warworld's entrance portal, they all perished when the planet (not Warworld) was destroyed to rubble, after a large beam came down from the skies. Mongul could do nothing but feel anger, pain, and the thirst for vengeance when he saw this in front of his eyes. The only thing he had in mind was to take vengeance upon those who destroyed his homeworld. His sister felt the same, but judging from how they destroyed the planet, they had no chance of defeating them, even with Warworld's arsenal. For a considerable amount of time, Mongul attempted to move the Warworld to another galaxy. But, before that can happen, the Apokoliptians managed to find them. Zonuz sent Drax, one of his greatest warriors and gladiators on Apokolips, to subdue Mongul. But when Zonuz teleported to Warworld himself, he was surprised to see Drax scurrying away in pain, blood all over his body. He told his master that "Mongul" was stronger than anyone in the planet, and he even managed to destroy the "Champion Parademons". Zonuz then saw Mongul himself, enraged, trying to charge at him. But Zonuz saw something, and stopped him down his tracks using his telekinesis, telling him that he may can use him for other reasons. After a long argument, leading to a discussion, Mongul became interested in serving him, as well as his sister, after realizing that the people on his planet were "too weak". Although he did have sympathy on them, and as an effect, a great level of respect and... love to his sister, he still entered the service of the New God. Destruction of Krypton During his service to the Apokoliptians, he was tasked as a world destroyer, integrating/cleansing worlds that posed a threat to them. Due to a millenium of service to them, Mongul and Mongal rarely felt the feeling of betraying Zonuz. However, they still frequently think about their people. Unfortunately, time swept away their memories, and the history of their people. The only thing left from their people, are Mongul, Mongal, and Warworld. One of Mongul's tasks, given by the Yuga Khan himself, would later change the course of history, and make a major difference in history. When exploring another galaxy, next to Mongul's species' galaxy, Zonuz's right-hand man, S'Kahn, or known in the future and on Earth as Shao Kahn, discovered a planet with a red sun, with inhabitants that're, while powerless under a red sun, can be extremely dangerous under a yellow sun. These, are the Kryptonians. Mongul, while coming from another world with a red sun, didn't gain extra powers under a yellow sun, as his biology is different to those of a Kryptonian. And seeing the red sun, Mongul was immediately tasked in destroying the world. But he knew that destroying it would not be an easy task initially, as he realized that while the inhabitants were weak under the red sun, their technology was far superior than those of his. He attempted to find a way to destroy it without any resistance, but the Kryptonian Prime Supercomputer, and a Coluan, Vril Dox, AKA Brainiac, managed to detect Mongul's cloaked Warworld. But instead of warning the Kryptonians, he contacted Mongul, telling him that he himself hated the Kryptonians due to their enslavement of his race, the Coluans, and would like to see the planet burn. Mongul, after some considerations, with his sister's advice (as of her tech expertise and apparent knowledge on Coluans), accepted his offer to help, and turned off the planet's defenses. But resistance did come, but in a passive way. Renowned Kryptonian scientist, Jor-El, predicted that one day, Krypton would be destroyed, but he did not know in which way. But still, he created a worldship codenamed Saviour. This ship was intended to be the Kryptonians' life-boat, and was also designed to be able to travel through at least four galaxies. And when the "D-Day" came, Mongul instantly unleashed its planet-busting weapons upon the planet, while also muttering, Mongul also designed a new, android body for Brainiac to inhabit once the planet's destroyed. He apparently accepted Brainiac as the Warworld's new Prime Supercomputer, to design upgraded weapons and newer technologies. The Kryptonians were confused in why their planetary force-fields weren't working. But while Mongul succeeded in destroying the planet, he failed in killing all the Kryptonians. A quarter of the alien race's population managed to survive via the Saviour. But Mongul said that they won't survive for even a month. While this wasn't really true, they did eventually die out, leaving only one alive on the planet Earth. Powers and Abilities In this universe, galactic communities fear the name of Mongul not just because of his planet-destroying Warworld, but due to his sheer power. Known as one of the strongest beings in this universe, Mongul's physical abilities are natural to his race. But, he has been noted to be the strongest member of his race, with his sister coming in second, as they two are the only survivors of the unknown race. Being an alien, living under a red sun, Mongul possesses an array of powers similar to those of Superman's, but their biologies are different. While Superman and the Kryptonians absorb solar cells from a yellow sun to gain super-powers, and store some for an extended period of time to allow them to still keep the powers until getting depowered, Mongul gets no extra powers under a yellow sun, but still has his own heat vision and extreme strength. His strength is highly looked upon. During his first fight with nearly all of Earth's heroes, during WWIII, he managed to actually nearly defeat all the combined might of the heroes, as well as holding off their combined attack. He destroyed Iron Man's armor with a simple backhand punch, and bled Superman with a blow that sent him flying through a mountain. Firestorm's nuclear blasts nearly have no effect on him, and before Ghost Rider can use his Penance Stare on him, Mongul nearly cracked his skull and shrugged-off his hellfire attacks before. Even magical attacks do little effect on him. He's nearly unbeatable, unkillable, and invincible. However, he does have a form of invulnerability, which allows hiim to resist many attacks. He's big, but that doesn't make him slow. His reflexes are surprisingly fast, even managing to respond to extremely fast attacks. What makes him even more dangerous is his heat vision. His heat vision is even arguably nearly as strong as those of Superman's, but while said to be weaker, it is bigger. It has been shown to be able to decimate an entire forest with one shot, and matched Superman in a heat-vision-versus-heat-vision battle, until it's interrupted. If it's not for Mamargan's intervention, the heroes would truly be doomed in Mongul's hands. He's also a suprisingly smart individual, even getting his intelligence on a genius level, and is a master hand-to-hand combat. He knows how to use his powers correctly, and to maximum effect, and how to dish out greater damages while resisting pain. A smart tactician, as well, he never puts his strength first in battle, apparently. He always think ahead of time, before taking a deadly action that may cost his own life. Although his sheer power's always his lucky charm. And even if he's considered one of the physically strongest beings in the universe, there are bigger forces, waiting for them to come out... *'Alien Physiology' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Heat Vision' **'Self-Sustenance' **'Invulnerability' Personality A warmongering, blood-thirsty warlord, Mongul's a perfect embodiment of what a true planetary conqueror is. While so, he's no savage, and his intellect is especially high. Many failed to see through his brutish appearance, only to be surprised to realize that he's a master tactician and deceiver, as well as to a limited extent, inventor. He's also a relentless person, and has a high amount of willpower, only to be matched by his extreme strength. He is a strong being, but he rarely underestimates his enemies. Even he congratulates those who managed to at least tickle him. Although he's a warmonger and a brutal warlord, Mongul's a loyal alien, and especially loved his dear sister, which is his only family. This trait is also shared by Mongal. While he initially hate the New Gods of Apokolips, he soon learned that might is indeed, the only right thing in this universe. And with power, everything is possible. And the Apokoliptians themselves were even more war-like than his race. When he's still living on his home planet, his quest for power was unstoppable, and giving up isn't an option for him, anytime, anywhere. Such example was when he made the Warworld, and never stopped in working on it. Finally, it did, and he enjoyed the benefits of having it. He doesn't hate the New Gods anymore, but after the destruction of Krypton, and the discovery of Kal-El's survival, he apparently possesses a moderate amount of hatred to Kryptonians. He's also allegedly jealous of them, saying that the only race living under a red sun with unmatched powers is his race. Unfortunately, both Mongul and Superman's races were all dead. Trivia *Mongul and his Warworld replaced Gah Lak Tus as Krypton's destroyer from Earth-RSR. Although Gah Lak Tus' page wasn't made that time, he's planned to be the destroyer of Krypton in the original series. Brainiac still remained in this universe, but his role's different. Instead of being the one who "hunted down" Kal-El, Mongul is the one who did so here, but with different objectives. *This Mongul is based on his Pre-New 52 version. But unlike his classic version, the most distinguishing feature in his life here is the existence of his sister, Mongal, who still lived. In the comics, Mongal died when Mongul decapitated her, considering her a family weakness. However, in here, he instead shared a strong bond with her, as both of them are the only ones left to their time-swept annihilated race. *The idea of having Mongul as the Apokoliptians' pawn came from the fact that Mongul was always considered another type of Darkseid, who's also an Apokoliptian. In this universe, both of them have interacted before. Category:Aliens Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Earth-RSR II Category:Murderers Category:Expert Combatant Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Invulnerability Category:Invincibility Category:Weapons Experts Category:Heat Vision Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Bald Category:Red Eyes Category:Living Characters